Mortal kombat: Edenia en peligro
by yetzabeth
Summary: disfutenlo...
1. Chapter 1

Mortal kombat: Edenia en peligro

cap1

La tierra de Edenia, un mundo paralelo al nuestro, reconocido por su gran belleza y fecundidad, ha vivido por muchas eras, su gente se destaca por su longevidad que puede durar miles de años.

Esta tierra ha sido gobernada por reyes, y desde que el emperador del Outworld, Shao Kahn invadió esta tierra, asesino al rey, tomo a la reina como su esposa, y a la princesa:

Kitana, la adopto como su hija.

Luego de un tiempo, la reina, Sindel, la que no pudo tolerar ver que su reino fuera invadido, ver morir a su esposo, y luego tener que ser la esposa del asesino de su esposo, decidió suicidarse para no sufrir más.

Luego de mucho tiempo, la princesa descubrió un libro que contaba la verdad de lo que ocurrió con sus padres y tuvo un gran rencor hacia su padrastro.

Ya que el emperador Shao Kahn quería más poder, trato de invadir la tierra, mediante un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat, pero no lo logro gracias a los guerreros más fuertes que había allí.

Entonces su hijastra, Kitana a intentado asesinar a su padrastro, entonces, decidió utilizar la magia para que olvide su rencor hacia el y lo tratara como un padre, así que, para hacer que se asegure de creer, hizo que hicieran un clon de ella para que sea su "hermana gemela", pero para que esta sea mas feroz en las batallas, utilizo sangre tarkata, una raza de mutantes que habitan en el Netherrealm (infierno), y a este clon lo bautizo como Mileena.

Y para saciar sus ansias de poder, hizo que hubiera un segundo mortal kombat, en el cual volvió a perder, pero en este, Kitana descubrió que Mileena no era su hermana gemela, sino un clon suyo, y Mileena, sentía envidia de su hermana, ya que ella era la legítima princesa de Edenia, y tras este mortal kombat, Shao Kahn perdió la posesión de Edenia, quedando Kitana como su gobernante, esto despertó la ira de Mileena, y ha tratado de mil formas robarle el trono, ya que ella tenia un gran parecido con Kitana

, la única diferencia física que tenían entre ellas era que, Mileena por ser parte tarkata tiene uno de los rasgos mas distintivos entre ellos, su boca, por lo cual siempre usaba una mascara.

Luego de un tiempo, la reina Sindel resucitó y volvió a tener el trono de Edenia y eso le hizo más difícil de cumplir su lugar en el trono de Edenia, así que un día, fue a reclamarle a Kitana su puesto en el trono, ella se lo negó, y al tratar de matarla, fue encarcelada.

Ahora la historia:

En un pequeño dojo del palacio de Edenia se encontraban Kitana y su amiga de la infancia Jade y la reina Sindel las observaba entrenar.

Kitana: Vamos Jade, no me digas que estas cansada por entrenar.

Jade: te recuerdo que hemos estado entrenando por 3 horas…

Sindel: tres horas y media para ser exactas.

Jade: ya no quiero entrenar más, estoy muy cansada.

Kitana: esta bien, descansemos.

Sindel: debo irme, las dejo solas.

En eso Sindel se retira del dojo.

Mientras tanto, Mileena, se encontraba prisionera en un calabozo oscuro, siendo vigilada por un guardia anciano, mientras planeaba su próximo intento de quitarle el trono a Kitana.

Mileena: (pensando) ¡no puedo tolerar un minuto más en este lugar!, ya quiero que Kitana pague por dejarme aquí, ella de seguro esta cómodamente sentada en su trono y siendo consentida, todo eso debe ser mió, pero obviamente no me dará esos beneficios así de fácil, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, y ella dice que me dejara en libertad y yo me rindo, que estupida es, yo no me rendiría ni por mi libertad… ¡eso es, es la mejor idea que he tenido, pero para salir debo deshacerme de este inútil…

Ya que el guardia no tenia buena vista y buen oído, utilizo un montón te heno que tenia para hacer una figura con su forma, entonces utilizo una gran grieta en la pared, cruzo por ella a otra celda, entonces haciéndose pasar por Kitana, le dijo.

Mileena: señor, ayuda, soy yo, la princesa Kitana, vine aquí a buscar una llave que me robo un prisionero y accidentalmente entre a esta celda y no puedo salir, por favor, abra esta celda.

El anciano guardia le creyó y abrió la celda en la que se encontraba Mileena, pero apenas ella salio, utilizo uno de sus sais para asesinar a este hombre y escondió el cadáver en heno, y salio del calabozo.

Entonces en el dojo del palacio, se encontraban Jade y Kitana, mientras que Kitana limpiaba sus steel fans y Jade reposaba por el gran entrenamiento, oyeron un escándalo en el palacio, y cuando iban saliendo vieron a Mileena acercarse.

Kitana¡Tu¿Qué haces aquí y como pudiste salir?

Jade:(amenazándola con su bojutsu) vamos ¡habla!

Mileena: que quejosas son, yo simplemente salí, por que tienes una mala seguridad, el guardia que me pusiste de pronto desapareció y dejo las llaves puestas en la cerradura, así que como no me gusta quedarme tanto tiempo en un lugar tan pequeño, decidí salir a visitar a mi querida hermana…

Kitana: no somos hermanas...

Mileena: y pedirle perdón por todos los problemas que le he causado.

Kitana y Jade¡Que!

Kitana y Jade quedan atónitas por esto que acaba de decir Mileena, seria muy raro que tras todas esas peleas, e intentos de asesinato, simplemente llegara y pidiera perdón.

Mileena: y que dices ¿me perdonas?

Kitana: Vamos a ver a mi madre, y entonces hablaremos de perdón.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Kombat: Edenia en peligro

Capitulo 2:

Kitana, Jade y tres guardias venían manteniendo vigilada a Mileena, la cual iba fingiendo una mirada triste, se dirigían al trono.

Kitana: Madre... sorprendimos a Mileena fuera de la cárcel.

Sindel: (se levanta del trono, enojada)¿cómo pudiste, traidora, salir del calabozo?

Mileena: para empezar, pusiste a un guardia muy poco confiable para que me vigile.

Sindel: el guardia que te vigilaba nos a sido fiel durante su existencia...

Mileena: (interrumpiéndola) ¿y a mi me llamas traidora?

Jade: (molesta) ¿como te atreves a dirigirte así a nuestra reina?

Mileena: para que se acostumbre a mi presencia

Sindel: ¿acostumbrarme a tu presencia?

Mileena: a si es su alteza... vine aquí para que me vuelva a aceptar en su reino, ya que estoy arrepentida de todos los males que les he causado.

Sindel: ¿y después de todo lo que nos has causado solo vienes y dices eso? ¡guardias!...

Los tres guardias se acercan a Mileena con armas, ella los mira y saca sus sais entonces...

Ella los arroja al suelo, clavándolos en las baldosas, y luego de esto, se inclina ante Sindel.

Kitana, Jade, Sindel y los tres guardias estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Mileena, era demasiado convincente.

Luego de varias horas de indecisión, se decidió el destino de Mileena, ser libre.

Ya que no tenia un lugar para comer y dormir, se le busco un lugar en algunas de las casas de Edenia, pero en ninguno fue aceptada, ya que circulaban horribles historias sobre ella, ella fue bienvenida en uno de los encantadores cuartos del palacio real.

Mileena: esto es hermoso, al fin salí de ese asqueroso y sucio calabozo, ese montón de inútiles se creyó mi actuación, pero tendré que durar mucho tiempo mas así para lograr mi objetivo... que la corona me pertenezca.

Ella ríe maquiavélicamente.

Mientras tanto en el earthrealm, Kung Lao entrenaba junto a Liu Kang, el cual estaba muy pensativo y distraído.

En eso, Kung Lao le da una patada en la cara, botando a Liu Kang al suelo.

Kung Lao: (ayudando a Liu Kang a levantarse)vamos, campeón del Mortal Kombat, no me digas que te cansaste, tu no me haz dado un solo golpe, ni siquiera haz tratado de darme uno... ¿por qué estas tan distraído?

Liu Kang: tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que va a ocurrir algo grave, pero quisiera saber que será... Espero que solo sea mi imaginación...

En Edenia:

Ya era de mañana, Jade se dirigía al cuarto en donde se hospedo Mileena, se asomo por el cerrojo de la puerta a ver que hacia, la vio sentada frente el espejo, mirándose, y se ponía furiosa al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo, mientras Jade la veía, el polvo que había en las paredes la hizo estornudar, Mileena escucho el estornudo.

Mileena: ¿quién anda allí? ¡Responde!

Mileena se dirigía a la puerta, Jade, asustada, se para con mucho cuidado y velocidad en el marco de la puerta, y se aferra a un par de ladrillos para no caer, Mileena se asoma por la puerta, a ver quien estaba allí, al no ver nada, cierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse frente al espejo.

Jade, aliviada baja del marco de la puerta, espera un minuto y toca su puerta.

Mileena: (abriendo la puerta) ¿qué quieres?

Jade: Es hora de desayunar... solo vine a avisarte...

Milena: En seguida voy (cierra la puerta)

Jade, muy pensativa y extrañada por lo que vio, se dirige al comedor.


	3. Capitulo 3

Una vez salio Mileena de su cuarto y fue al comedor, se sentó cómodamente en la silla, entonces sin mirar a nadie se puso a comer, pasando el tenedor bajo su mascara.

Sindel, Kitana y Jade, la miraban fijamente mientras comía, ella lo noto y las miro por unos segundos, luego pregunto:

Mileena: ¿puedo quitarme la mascara para comer?

Kitana: Si… si quieres…

Entonces Mileena se quito la mascara, mostrando su horrible boca, y dejando su mascara a un lado, entonces Kitana y Sindel dejan de verla tan fijamente, pero tratan de que Mileena no note que ellas si la estaban viendo, después de todo, ver a alguien con una dentadura Tarkata comer con un tenedor es un espectáculo único.

La única que dejo de verla era Jade, que estaba muy extrañada y sorprendida, no le era fácil creer que Mileena pidiera perdón tan fácilmente, sabiendo ella misma las atrocidades que había hecho, y seguir pareciendo molesta y celosa de Kitana, Jade no comprendía nada.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Mileena volvió a ponerse su mascara, dio un pequeño gracias y se levanto de la mesa. Todas la miraban irse del comedor.

Kitana le pregunto a Jade:

Kitana: te he visto muy pensativa desde la mañana… ¿sucede algo?

Jade: tu misma sabes que ocurre….

Kitana: se que no te acostumbraras de un día para otro el tener a Mileena en nuestras vidas, además parece muy cambiada…

Jade: Exacto, una persona como ella no puede cambiar así de un día para otro.

Kitana: aunque en ella es demasiado creíble, así que no me queda mas motivo que creer en ella.

Jade: no, yo no lo creo, algo muy raro esta pasando aquí, y quisiera averiguar que es.

Entonces Jade se levanta y se retira de la mesa, seguida por Sindel y Kitana.

Unas horas después…

Kitana: ¡Jade! Ya tenemos que ir a entrenar, vamos.

Jade sigue a Kitana y se dirigen hacia el dojo del palacio. Mileena las espiaba.

Mileena: (pensando) van a estar entrenando, siempre es un entrenamiento de horas, el tiempo suficiente para darme una vuelta por la biblioteca de magia, pero debo asegurarme que Sindel también se mantenga ocupada…

Ella se acerca al trono, y ve que Sindel no estaba allí, asustada recorre el palacio buscándola para que no interfiera en sus planes, afortunadamente la encontró en una sala con unos ancianos que la aconsejaban para ayudarla a manejar el reino de Edenia, ya aliviada, Mileena se dirige a la biblioteca de magia, y se lleva un libro para hablar telepáticamente con quien ella quisiera, y regresa al palacio con el libro y se va a su cuarto y se encierra allí.

Abre el libro y contacta a Baraka, su amante tarkata, que se encontraba en el Outworld (otro reino paralelo a la tierra).

Mileena: (hablando telepáticamente) Baraka, Baraka, responde

Baraka: ¿Mileena? ¿Mileena eres tú? ¿Dónde estas?

Mileena: soy yo, te estoy hablando por telepatía, estoy en Edenia, los idiotas de aquí me dieron alojo y ya no estoy en ese asqueroso calabozo en el que estuve tanto tiempo.

Baraka: ¿y donde te estas alojando?

Mileena: en el mismísimo palacio real, y tengo la mejor idea que se me a ocurrido en mi vida.

Baraka: ¡dímela!

Mileena: tranquilo querido, lo sabrás en su momento, pero para que funcione te necesito aquí en Edenia.

Baraka: necesitaría un portal que vaya hacia Edenia, pero ya que tú estas allá puedes utilizar un hechizo para abrir uno que me lleve allá.

Mileena: puedo hacerlo querido, pero ahora no, Kitana ya debe haber terminado su entrenamiento con Jade y de seguro me estará fastidiando, cuando pueda, te contactare de nuevo.

Mileena deja de hablar con Baraka y esconde el libro de telepatía, y sale de su cuarto, vuelve a ver a Kitana y a Jade.

Kitana: Mileena, ¿quieres entrenar con nosotras? Yo todavía puedo entrenar un poco más…

Mileena: este… yo… bien, entrenare con ustedes.

Jade: corrijo; entrenaras con Kitana, yo estoy muy cansada para seguir entrenando

Kitana: vamos Jade, no me digas que un pequeño entrenamiento de tres horas es mucho para ti…

Jade: si, como a cualquier persona normal…

Entonces, las tres se dirigen hacia el dojo, Jade, se queda descansando, viendo como luchaban, y vigilando, muy desconfiada, cada movimiento que hacia Mileena, la cual, se sentía feliz por poder luchar con Kitana, pero también apenada por no poder demostrarle su ira, ni poder matarla si le ganaba, pero aprovecharía ese entrenamiento para seguir una parte de su plan que había descartado, ya que nunca creyó tener la oportunidad de pelear contra Kitana.

Mientras entrenaban, Kitana saco sus steel fans, Mileena saco sus sais, y empezaron a combatir con armas, y aprovechando el tener sus armas en la mano, ataco a Kitana con estas y le abrió una herida algo profunda en el hombro, Mileena saco sus sais del hombro de Kitana, el cual empezó a sangrar.

Jade: suficiente entrenamiento…

Entonces Jade, fue a ayudar con su herida a Kitana, dejando sola a Mileena en el dojo.

Mileena:(mirando su sai lleno de sangre con mucha dicha) es mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora debo buscar el hechizo del portal y traer a Baraka a Edenia.

Mileena guardó su sai manchado con sangre y se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca de hechizos.

Mileena: (hablando telepáticamente) Baraka, Baraka, el portal ya esta listo, solo lo debes cruzar.

Entonces, Mileena hace un hechizo con la ayuda de su libro, y un portal hacia el Outworld se abrió en su cuarto, en el cual se encontraba en ese momento, y de el salio Baraka, muy entusiasmado por Mileena, y queriendo saber detalles sobre su plan.

Mileena: te dije que no te lo diré aun, pero este plan tomara un tiempo, debo ganarme la confianza de todos, la tonta de Kitana cree mi actuación de niña buena, y Sindel se la esta ganando, pero Jade es un problema… así que mientras tanto te quedaras escondido aquí.

Baraka: comprendo, es una buena idea, pero no me voy a quedar todo el tiempo en este cuarto en el que me tendré que esconder…

Mileena: tranquilo, te llevare a otro, hace tiempo, cuando Shao Kahn era emperador de Edenia, me enseño un cuarto secreto que construyo en el palacio, puedes quedarte allí.

Entonces los dos salieron del cuarto de Mileena, buscando ese cuarto secreto, unos minutos después, Jade, ya había ayudado a Kitana, y al pasar al lado del cuarto de Mileena, le llamo la atención el ver la puerta abierta, ella entro en su cuarto y vio un libro que estaba abierto, leyó lo que decía y era un hechizo para abrir un portal hacia el outworld, recordó que Baraka estaba allí, presintió que ocurriría algo malo en Edenia, asustada tomo el libro de hechizos para portales de Mileena y abrió un portal hacia el EarthRealm y fue en busca de ayuda.


End file.
